omegasupremefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead is a massive green Autobot from Transformers Animated. His weapons are his arm-mounted wrecking balls. He transforms into a SWAT Assault Van. Animated Cartoon Flashbacks in the episode "Autoboot Camp" reveal that Bulkhead was originally an energon farmer, who came to Autobot training in hopes of becoming a Space Bridge technician. He was given his name by Sentinel Minor, who referred to him as "all bulk and no brains." In boot camp he met and became best friends with fellow recruit Bumblebee. As stated by Shockwave in "A Bridge too Close" Pt 1, it is revealed that Bulkhead scored higher than any other Autobot in a space bridge aptitude test, despite seemingly lacking any other discernible talent. In the episode, "Blast from the Past", Prowl takes Bulkhead to a remote island in order to train him in the hope that this will instill more self-control and coordination in the large Autobot, but when the newly-created Dinobots go on a rampage, he falls back on his demolition skills to defeat them. In the episode "Along Came a Spider", Bulkhead's is attacked by the Decepticon Blackarachnia, who duplicates his strength for a short time. In the episode "Sound & Fury", Sari Sumdac's new toy musical robot, Soundwave, seems to have an evil streak - and the ability to control other machines - but Bulkhead is the only one who sees it. Under Megatron's command, Soundwave upgrades himself and kidnaps Sari, but is seemingly destroyed by Bulkhead. In the episode "Survival of the Fittest", Sari is seemingly kidnapped by the Dinobots. So Prowl and Bulkhead head to a mysterious island to investigate - with a highly suspicious Captain Fanzone on their tail. The orchestrator of these events is revealed to be Meltdown, who Bulkhead is severely damaged by. In the episode "Headmaster", Henry Masterson, a disgruntled ex-Sumdac Industries employee, uses his new technology to hijack Bulkhead's body and hold the city to ransom. Even though Bulkhead got his body back, Headmaster got away, but not before removing some dampening rods from some kind of unstable core. To thwart Headmaster's plan, Bulkhead made a weird robot, then Sari used her key to activate it. The robot succeeded and ended in Bulkhead's gallery show. In "Megatron Rising Pt.1", Bulkhead accidentally blurted out something about the Dinobots being able to help, claiming they owe the Autobots, and assuming that Prowl told Optimus Prime. He, Optimus, and Prowl went to Dinobot Island to ask for their help. Bulkhead didn't do any talking except for telling Prime "Don't ask" after hearing Meltdown's name. When Megatron was resurrected, Bulkhead boldly faced the Decepticon head-on, only to be soundly defeated. When the Decepticons attempted to take the Allspark from the Autobot ship, Bulkhead would take on Lugnut, defeating the burly Decepticon by using his wrecking ball to set off his "bomb fist" attack early, and sending him flying. During "Velocity", he finds out that Sari has been watching pirated T.V. and wants himself and especially Bumblebee to "set a better example" for her, simply because she looks up to them. He also finds out that Bumblebee has been going out to underground races just to beat the blue racer and hold on to the title of the "fastest thing on wheels". He follows Sari and Bumblebee to a race but gets frozen by Blitzwing, then when he is unfrozen he gives Sari and Bumblebee a stern talking to. In the episode, "Rise of the Constructicons", Bulkhead befriends Scrapper and Mixmaster, a pair of construction vehicles brought to life by Allspark energy, but the Decepticons have their scanners set on the duo for their latest construction project. The two go along with the Decepticons purely because they have the better oil. They then invade the Autobot base, attempting to steal the Allspark. Bulkhead hands it over, but also gives them contaminated oil, which wipes their memories shortly after. Bulkhead then lashes out at them for their betrayal, scaring them off. In "A Bridge Too Close", Bulkhead is captured by Megatron, and threatened with a Headmaster unit into helping the Decepticons complete their Space Bridge. Apparently, Bulkhead was Cybetron's top Space Bridge technician, having scored higher than any other Autobot but is determined to have no other skills. Bulkhead was confident that the Decepticons can't get to Cybertron without a receiving code at the other end, but on Cybertron was Megatron's double agent, Shockwave, better known as Bulkhead and Bumblebee's old "friend", Longarm Prime. In "Transwarped," Bulkhead is seen driving back to the plant, and then immediately driving back to the mines with Bumblebee to find a plasma dynamic thruster. He then gets visited by Headmaster and gets damaged. He eventually has to try and shut down an upgraded Sari and then immediately battle a Megatron controlled Omega Supreme. In "Three's a Crowd," Bulkhead is shown helping Prof. Sumdac out with building a new plasma dynamic thruster along with a new space bridge. Unfortunately, part of the floor falls apart after Bulkhead puts an Allspark fragment inside a weird sphere, taking a forklift and the dismantled Headmaster unit from "Transwarped" along with it. He then goes to the Constructicons for help, even though they are distrusting of him at first. When they get there, they find the Headmaster unit and the forklift have been brought together to form a new Constructicon who calls himself Dirt Boss. He then demonstrates the ability to launch mind-control shells onto machines and they immediately fall under his control. Bulkhead then plays along with their plans to control the city through the oil supply. The Constructicons then see through Bulkhead's ruse and Dirt Boss then uses a mind-control shell on him. Rachet then frees Bulkhead of Dirt Boss' control and when an oil tank gets set ablaze, the Constructicons get on top, thanks to Dirt Boss and just when the tank is about to blow up, Bulkhead throws the newly built plasma dynamic thruster on top of the tank and sends it and the Constructicons away. In "Endgame Part 2" he took down Shockwave by punching him in the chest and then destroy's his wrist cannon. Toys *''Animated'' Activators Bulkhead (2008) *''Animated'' Bumper Battles Bulkhead (2008) *''Animated'' Voyager Bulkhead (2008) *''Animated'' Leader Bulkhead (2008) Category:Characters Category:Autobots